God's Sex Education
by A.L.R.iter
Summary: Hannah comes when her father calls. He had a bad dream, and she was chosen to help comfort him. Soon Hannah admits to confusion about some human emotions she has been experiencing since her return from Earth. Love, and Lust. Chuck, not at all unfamiliar with the emotions helps Hannah to understand them in the only way he knows how... Through teaching her about sex himself.


/Co-written with a friend who provided Hannah's side of this fanfiction/

Chuck was sleeping, when suddenly he awoke, groggy from a dream that left him feeling very lonely, and in need of company... he mentally beaconed for Hannah... as he still lay in bed, only in his boxers. His legs knotted in the sheets.

Hannah appeared before her father, looking at him with a confused look on her face. "Yes, father?" She asked softly, rubbing the sleepiness out of her green eyes.

Chuck hardly opened his eyes, blinking slowly and as he lay there limply, he reached out an arm. "I-I had a dream that made me lonely... I just..." He trailed off, unable to word how he felt.

She went over to him, her hand going to his as she took it. "I'm here, father." She said softly, sitting down next to him. She knew the feeling of loneliness and hated that her father was feeling it. "I'm here for you."

"T-thank you Hannah... it means a lot, all you've done for me, and for this family... I couldn't have found the strength if not for your support..." Chuck said and kissed her knuckles before sliding closer to lay his head in her lap.

She ran her fingers through her father's hair. "I only did my duty, father." She said softly, looking down at him before brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Was it a nightmare?" She asked, wanting to know.

"Sort of... I sometimes have these dreams where all of creation vanishes, you the humans, the planets and the universe... all of it... it goes back to the vast nothing that it was before I started creating,... but in the dream I am hovering there, powerless... and I can't bring any of my creations back to life... i am forever alone..." Chuck shudders and clings closer

She hugged him, wanting to comfort her father anyway that she could. But she didn't know how. "Is there anything I can do to help you, father?" She asked him, knowing the lonely feeling all too well.

Chuck blushed and stared ahead at the wall... clutching her tightly "S-stay with me here... lay down and hold me? Please?" Chuck said sounding more like a child at the moment.

The angel nodded the confusion in her eyes apparent as she did what she was asked, lying down and holding Chuck in her arms. "I love you, father." She said softly, having never really heard the words from him. None of the angels had.

"I love you too, Hannah." He said right away. There was never any question in his mind that he loved all his children, he just didn't feel he was a good father, and felt they were often better off without him...

She placed her head on his shoulder, still holding him as she sighed. She was glad to help, but still kept the pride in check. She was having trouble with the feelings she was having, never wanting to upset him or any one of her siblings.

"Hannah... why are you so tense?" Chuck asked giving her arm a slight rub upon noticing how tense she was laying next to him.

"I don't want to end up like Lucifer. I don't want to mess up so bad that I get thrown out of the family and no one want me." She said softly, looking down.

"What? Hannah, no! I already know you would NEVER hurt this family... you are far too kind, and wise, and loving to do that!" He turned on his side and touched Hannah's cheek, and his fingers over her skin softly. He gazed back at her, his blue eyes blinking up at her slowly as he became more alert.

She looked at him, sighing. "That's because I'm not allowing myself to make any mistakes or anything. I'm trying to be the perfect child." She said softly, looking down at the pillow as her cheeks burned.

"Despite what many think, I don't expect perfection Hannah... it's the blemishes that make my creations unique and beautiful..." Chuck said tilting his head and leaning it against her shoulder. "Some things are good to let yourself feel, or experience... some things aren't bad... they are just... more human..." Chuck said and trailed a finger up and down her arm absent-mindedly as he talked.

"So, feeling slight pride when I do something isn't bad?" She asked, noticing the way his fingers trailing along her arm were making her feel. She didn't understand why she liked it, but it did feel good. "I guess I shouldn't be so afraid." She added as an afterthought, cuddling up close to her father.

"No, that's not bad if it's just a little pride. Keeps you trying hard and doing your best. And no, you shouldn't be so afraid Hannah." He lay there for a moment, thinking and then his hand paused in mid thought. "Are there any other... Alleged 'sins' you're concerned about that you would like to ask me about?" Chuck said and held Hannah closer as she nestled in.

"I've been feeling weird urges in my lady area. And I don't know why." She said, figuring he would help her solve that issue. She hoped it wasn't anything bad, or embarrassing that would get her in trouble.

Chuck nodded assuming she meant her period. Something angels don't have. "Ahh, the bleeding, I understand..." But he saw Hannah look even more confused.

"I don't mean a period, father. I have had help from my vessel's mind on that part. But she refuses to tell me why my lady parts feel weird and almost sensitive."

Suddenly Chuck understood that she was talking about experiencing sexual arousal and his eyes widened, a blush painting his cheeks "O-oh! I see..." Chuck cleared his throat. He was very familiar with that 'sin'. Sins of the flesh he was quite familiar with... But quite honestly, he didn't even follow that 'law' of his even REMOTELY. He slowly let his fingers softly trail down Hannah's arm, downward. "S-so you mean it feels funny if I were to do... this?" Chuck asked and rubbed his hand between her legs over her crotch gently.

She nodded, her cheeks blushing as she felt a small rush of pleasure course through her body and up her spine. "Yes, father." She said in a soft breath of confusion and want for some reason.

"It... It's lust Hannah... You want love and or sex... maybe both. It's not wrong, but is often best saved for sharing with those you love... Do you understand?" Chuck said and moved his hand away, just a bit, now rubbing gentle, reassuring circles on her hip.

She nodded, her head burying into his shoulder. "Why do I feel it right now?" She asked him, still confused. Only ones she loved were her family. But she didn't think any of them would help her with the lust.

"Well, probably because you love your family most... I don't suppose that you know many humans...? Nor love any?" Chuck said, figuring he knew she only loved family. "Hannah, you probably feel it because you... Love me... To some extent I guess..." Chuck said and swallowed nervously as he hid her face in his shoulder. The warmth and the tickle of her hair on his neck made him shiver.

She shook her head. "I only know the Winchesters, Father. And they're annoying." She said, sighing as her cheeks blushed when she heard his next words. "Of course, you're my father. I'd be an awful daughter if I didn't love you."

Chuck scoffed and chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I suppose so... But is it possible you may have emotions for me that go outside of just father/daughter love?" Chuck asked and gently leaned back so he could look her in the eyes. He was blushing a bit. He was surprised by his daughter's confession of feeling lust, but he was even a bit... Excited by it... Hannah sure was full of surprises!

She nodded, slowly as her cheeks went the usual soft pink when she was embarrassed and nervous. "Yes, father, a little." She said nervously as she looked down. She was a bit frightened by this lust feeling. But it was normal. "Do you feel the same?"

Chuck took a deep breath and let it out nervously "Hannah, your father loves everyone. But... I am capable of lust too... And you... I do feel lust for... I feel it now... Here... See for yourself. This is what happens to men who are... aroused." Chuck said and took Hannah's hand and pressed it to his crotch where a small hard bulge was forming in his pants. He shuddered at the sensation and blushed redder.

She looked confused. "They grow a bulge in their pants?" She asked, still feeling it as she looked down. She had never seen a man naked, so she didn't know much about the anatomy of humans. Her cheeks went redder. "Do I take my hand off?"

"You... you can do whatever you want, Hannah. I understand your curiosity, you can... look, or touch, or do whatever you want... I don't mind." Chuck said and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

She started rubbing the bulge, wondering what it was as she kept rubbing it. "Am I... doing it right?" She asked, feeling extremely nervous. She didn't want to do anything wrong.

"I'd tell you if you were. But I'm God, so don't worry about hurting me or anything. I'll be fine... and.. ah~ that.. that feels good... you can..." he trailed off and touched his hands to his boxers, edging down the elastic. "you can take them off if you want to see..." he said and gave a faint smile to reassure her.

She nodded, sliding the boxers off and looking at the long part that had popped out like a jack in the box. She poked it, rubbing it again. "Like this?" She asked softly.

Chuck fought back a moan, "C-curl your fingers around it more... and..." He reached down guiding her hand the way it felt best. "Like this..." He said his face flushed really red now. He watched as she caught on, and as pleasure coursed through him he let his head fall back to the pillow limply.

She kept rubbing, hoping she was helping instead of hurting him as she went faster, but still gentle. She took a deep breath, feeling her heart racing in her chest.

Chuck felt a shiver race up his spine and felt the breath from Hannah's mouth wisp over him, he was getting hard now, and he let out a soft moan... "H-Hannah..." Chuck said and touched her arm...

She looked up at the sound of her name, but kept going. He hadn't told her to stop, so she had to be doing it right. She sighed, looking back down as her cheeks stayed the red color.

"H-Hannah... oh~" Chuck moaned again and gently tugged her elbow towards him. "Hannah... come closer... while you do that... let me make you feel good too.." He said and touched a hand to her breast massaging it through her clothing.

She scooted closer to him, a soft moan escaping her as she kept up the rubbing and stroking she was doing. She was excited and nervous, surprising herself that she liked how it felt.

Chuck expertly unbuttoned her grey suit and pushed it from her shoulders, letting it hang down from the one that was busy stroking him. And then Chuck slowly slid his hand up under her shirt, unhooked the bra clasp in back and then circles his hand around to cup her breast. He massaged it in time with her own rhythm as she touched him, and he occasionally rubbed his fingers over her hardening nipples. "Chuck let out another groan, and his hips arched up a bit as he felt more and more aroused.

She stopped long enough to get the suit off before continuing with another soft moan coming out of her as she felt the pleasure rush though her veins like a waterfall. "Oh father." She said softly, shivering from the touch.

"Just... tell me if you don't like anything I do or if you want to stop..." He said and sat up, leaning forward to kiss Hannah's neck. He continued to massage her breasts with one hand, and reached the other out to comb through her wings, just where he knew she liked it. Only this time he knew it was different... maybe better.

The angel let out another moan as she nodded. "Yes, sir." She said, deciding to try rubbing his ball sack. She felt her heart race as her back arched, leaning into his touch. "Oh, father..." She said again in a raspy breath, her green eyes darkening with want.

Chuck let his legs lay limp, and spread wide, he groaned in Hannah's ear when she touched his soft ball sack and he lightly nipped at her neck when she did so, "f-feels good..." Chuck said assuring her he wasn't reprimanding her, just... teasing... Chuck then reached his hand down from her breasts, trailing it down her abdomen and paused over the button of her pants a moment before giving into his urges and undid the fastener. He then let his hand snake into her panties and a finger slipped between her folds, which were incredibly slick and wet... and very, very warm... He groaned in excitement and switched positions suddenly showing dominance as he gently guided her to lie down on her back, Chuck above her. Her hand broke away from him as he slid down her body, placing kisses along her belly down to her private area, and he pulled her pants away as he eyed up at her. "A popular intimate activity is when the partner licks you, down there." Chuck said with a blush. "Would you like me to try it on you?" Chuck waited; making sure it would be okay.

She slowly nodded, propping herself up on her elbows to watch in nervous and excited anticipation of what was about to happen. "I'm ready, father." She said softly, kissing his cheek as she went back to her position.

Chuck paused and leaned back up after Hannah kissed his cheek, and captured her lips instead, kissing her deeply. "No, NOW you're ready." He said and moved back down to where he parted her legs more and lay between her legs. He slid his finger between her folds, flicking it over her clit and then parting her fleshy exterior wide so he could lean in and lick between her folds. He lapped his tongue over the small pink nub and then drove his tongue inside her entrance as he rubbed his thumb over her clit in slow circles.

A hybrid of a moan and squeal came out as the sensation hit her like a ton of bricks. She fell back against the pillow, her heart racing as her breath became heavy and lust filled. "Oh father..." She moaned out, shaking as she gripped the sheet.

Chuck swirled his tongue around the entrance and then licked over her sensitive nub as he slid a finger inside as he stared up at Hannah as she fell back against the bed completely consumed by pleasure. Hannah let another moan, and closed her eyes. "That feels... so amazing." She said between moans, shaking as she let him continue. "Oh, yes..." She said, panting out. She didn't want him to stop.

Chuck was now beginning to feel his own stronger desires creep up on him. and he continued fingering Hannah but stopped licking as he looked up at her. "Hannah, there's one other big thing people do when they are intimate... the man will often put his... arousal, into the female..." Chuck said and was really blushing now, he even felt dizzy. Somehow, explaining it made everything feel more intense. He was now stroking himself with one hand while he moved his other hand's fingers in and out of Hannah's entrance. He kept doing that as he awaited her reply to his statement. "Would that interest you?" He said, making his implications more clear.

"Will it hurt?" She asked him, sitting up to look into his eyes. She was a little nervous, but knew he would help her no matter what they would do. She finally nodded. "Yes, father." She said, kissing him softly.

"Maybe just a bit at first because this IS your first time... I'm well endowed... So, I'll be slow, and gentle." Chuck said and kissed Hannah back as she leaned towards him. And with that he continued kissing her and leaned down over her, as he aligned his erection with her wet, tight entrance. He let out a sigh as he rubbed the head over the hole. Then he slowly pushed into Hannah, moving the tip in and out slowly, working her tight opening wider a bit at a time. Finally the whole head slid in and Chuck let out a groan as half of his length slid in easily. He then moaned as he gripped Hannah's hips, holding still as they both adjusted. She was tight, and Chuck could feel her insides flex around him, unused to something being inside her.

"You still okay?" Chuck asked and smoothed some stray hairs out of her face. Chuck let out a shaky chuckle when he saw her grin a bit, even though he could tell it did hurt a bit. But he had expected that.

She nodded, a soft smile ghosting her face. "Yes, father. I'm fine." She said, kissing him again. "I love you." She whispered her own breath shaky as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too, Hannah." Chuck said back to her his eyes gazing deeply into hers. Then he kissed her and began to move in and out, slowly working deeper as he built up the pace. He could feel her tense, and tight around him, and it was wonderful. He began to moan profusely, and so he wrapped his arms behind Hannah's back as he picked up the pace and thrust into her harder.

She moaned out just a tad louder than she had been her back arching as she trailed his spine with her fingertips. "It feels... so good." She said, shaking as her eyes rolled back and fluttered closed.

Chuck held Hannah close and kissed her neck as her head fell back, and he mouthed his soft lips over her jaw. He babbled meaningless syllables as he began to grow hot and sweaty with the motion, and closeness of their warm bodies. "S-so good..." Chuck groaned out in agreement, he was getting so close now. "Tell me more..." He asked, loving how her exasperated voice edged him closer to his climax.

She moaned out again, starting to talk in Enochian feeling lost in this sensation she had never felt before. "Father, I think I'm about to explode." She said, her climax getting closer.

"It's okay, Hannah. That's how it feels, just let it happen." Chuck said leaning up as he thrust his hips forward harder, pushing her hips lower as he fucked her into the mattress. He could feel his balls tighten and his breathing started to catch in his throat. He let his head hang back for a moment as he felt his body begin to tingle, and then he looked down at Hannah writhing beneath him. That was what sent him over the edge. He lurched forward over her, clutching her body close as he rolled his hips. And with a loud groan that lasted nearly half a minute his orgasm seized him and he shot milky stream after stream inside of her. Then he relaxed against her, grunting at the sensitivity of his member surrounded by her tight moistened interior.

The angel moaned out as her climax hit her, shaking with pleasure. She panted as she looked up at her father, still shivering. "Father... that... was... amazing." She said, trying to catch her breath as she kissed him gently. She was glad he was there for her. "Please don't leave again." She whispered.

Chuck smiled weakly because he was so exhausted. But when she whispered her worry into his ear, he felt a pang of guilt for her even having to feel the need to ask that. So he kissed her cheek and said "I wouldn't dream leaving again, Hannah. Besides, I still always kept an eye on all of you, especially you, baby girl." And with a content sigh from each of them, Chuck snapped his fingers cleaning up the mess so they could just lay there and relax in each other's arms.

And as Hannah and Chuck began to drift into blissful slumber a soft smile spread on Hannah's lips. This had been an exciting learning experience that she would never forget. And she maybe even hoped it would happen again in the future… as long as it wasn't a sin in her daddy's eyes that is.


End file.
